dog_manfandomcom-20200214-history
Dog Man (song)
"Dog Man" is the second song of Dog Man: The Musical. It tells the birth of Dog Man and how he saves the city. Lyrics Nurse: Hey! Why don't we sew the dog's head on to the cop's body? Doctor: I've heard a lot of sick ideas in my time... But yours...Is the greatest idea I've ever heard! Let's do this! We took the head of a dog And the body of a cop Cast: Cop Cop Cop Cop Nurse: We were messing with nature Doctor: But nobody said stop Cast: Stop Stop Stop Stop Doctor: We sewed a dog head on a cop bod We were scientists who were playing God Nurse, Doctor and Surgeon: Got a cop frame and a dog brain Kinda sounds wrong Even insane He opened his eyes He was silent and solemn Surgeon: '' Is he dog? '' Nurse: '' Is he man? '' Doctor: Only one thing to call him Cast: He's a Dog Man He's better than he was His head is fuzzy but his body is the fuzz Dog Man Just look at him go He's part dog Part man All hero Man Howls Cast: Who's a good cop Who's a good cop Dog Man: Arf? Cast: You's a good cop Such a good cop Dog Man: Ruff! Men: Knick-knack paddy-whack Women: Give the dog a bone jack Men: Sold Back Women: Wiggity-whack! Men: Body like Cast: Cold jack George: And soon, a brand-new crime biting sensation was unleashed! Chief: And so he took to the streets Cast: He took to the streets Chief: He was workin' for the force Cast: Force Force Force Force Chief: He had a nose for justice Citizen: And for other things, of course Chief: Stop sniffin' my butt! Cast: With his dog sense and his man body he could catch crooks who were bein' naughty Petey: Rats! I unwittingly created the greatest cop of ever! Man growls Chief: Get 'em, Dog Man! Petey: You'll never take me! Man and Petey fight, and Petey loses the battle Cast: Then he caught Petey by his cat tail And threw that cat burglar into Cat Jail Petey: No! Cast: Yeah! Petey: My villainous plan How could anyone foil it Citizen: He's a star! Other Citizen: He's a dream! Chief: He's a strain for my toilet Cast: He's a Dog Man He's such a perfect blend As dog and man he's his own best friend He's a Dog Man Just look at him go He's part pooch Part guy All- Sarah Hatoff: Help! Someone is stealing the little plastic treasure chests from all the fish tanks in the city! Citizen: What kind of monster would commit such a totally insignificant crime? Flippy: It is I, Flippy! Townspeople: Flippy?! Flippy: Look upon this fishy face of evil... Chief: You're no match for Dog Man! Cast: Who's a good cop Who's a good cop Dog Man: Woof. Flippy: You'll have to catch me first, canine crusader! Chief: Sic 'em, boy! Man howls Cast: He's a good cop Such a good cop Oh, Dog Man You're our only hope Dog Man, We're at the end of our rope Catch that evil fishy tyrant Don't stop for no fire hydrant He's on the run, never ever slowin' Went up a mountain where it was snowin' Flippy: No! This cold temperature is freezing the water in my bowl! Cast: And in that freezing mountain paradise He put that rotten fish on ice Flippy: I'll get you, Dog Man! If it's the last thing I-'' Chief: ''Flippy is Frozen! Cast: Hooray! He saved us all from the clutches of death Citizen: What a prize! Other Citizen: What a joy! Chief: What is up with your breath? Cast: He's a Dog Man He's the cop that we need He's a one man mutt He's a brand new breed He's a Dog Man Just look at him go He's part dog Part man All hero All hero All- Man Howls, overlapping Chief: Here, boy! Wait! No, stop! Down boy, down! Cut it out! Hey, get off of me! Stop! Bad doggy! Cast: All hero Category:Songs